Five Nights at GoCity
Five Nights at GoCity is a survival horror video game developed by the GoAnimate Corporation. Plot You are a night guard at GoCity, but an unknown force possesses them during the night. Can you protect yourself from this force and the possessed GoAnimators? GoAnimators Igor the Mii First Appearance: Night 1 Start: Party Square Similarity: Bonnie Sophie the Otter First Appearance: Night 1 Start: Party Square Similarity: Chica IA First Appearance: Night 2 Start: IA's House Similarity: Foxy GoAnimateYesGroundedNo First Appearance: Night 3 Start: Party Square Similarity: Freddy Golden GoAnimateYesGroundedNo First Appearance: Night 3 Locations: Security Facility Similarity: Golden Freddy Nights Night 1 Introduced: Igor, Sophie Phone Call: *BRRING, BRRING!* Uh, hello? Well, welcome to GoCity Security. Where people protect GoAnimators. Well, there have been some reports of GoAnimators being missing from where they sleep. And wake up abnormally during the night. Then, I don't know, but scientists realized it was a dark force. The cause of this force is unknown. Well, we're still trying to investigate. So, if they ever approach your office, you can use doors. The force apparently takes them to the same route every time. So they won't try to get to the opposite door. There are also lights to see if the GoAnimator is there or not. If you see a GoAnimator at the door, close it immediately. Otherwise, well, I dunno what happens. Only Igor and Sophie have been experiencing this. So, make sure to check for them on the cameras, good luck, and good night! Night 2 Introduced: IA Phone Call: *BRRING, BRRING!* Uh, hello, see! It wasn't that once you knew what to do, now you see that silver house, yeah! Check it often,that's where IA, is, he knows when you're watching him due to this force's effects, so if you don't check him often, he will run to your office. Everything else is the same, so good luck! Night 3 introduced: GoAnimateYesGroundedNo and Golden GoAnimateYesGroundedNo Phone Call: *BRRING, BRRING!* Uh hello, uh, yeah! This is where by static gets real, GoAnimateYesGroundedNo has been possessed, plus, he's really smart, so he'll exploit your flaws. And the other users become more active, I dunno why... So, yeah, I'd be surprised if you survive, so good luck, and good night. Night 4 Phone Call: *BRRING, BRRING!* Wow! You survived! I am surprised you survived (Hissing is heard) the night... What was that noise? (The word grounded is heard) Oh no! Oh shoot! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Golden GoAnimateYesGroundedNo's roar is heard) Night 5 Phone Call: *BRRING, BRRING!* Hey! It's the founder of GoCity here, yesterday, you heard one of our employees got brutally murdered, yeah! What was I thinking?! i should not have left that special cloned GoAnimateYesGroundedNo in the office, he was killed in the only place he felt safe, so, yeah, after this night, I will give you 1,000,000 GoBucks, so good luck, you'll need it! More in progress. Game Over Screen It shows the player, dead, with all of the GoAnimators shocked, oblivious of what happened, since the force has left. Jumpscares Suggest in the comments! Easter Eggs Five Nights at Freddy's Animatronics If the player views Party Square after everyone has left, there is a 1% chance that you might hear the FNAF song by the Living Tombstone, if you view Party Square then, you can see the animatronics partying. (It's called Party Square for a reason!) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Games Category:Video Games